Adventures in Genderbending
by Bard of Chaos
Summary: Is it possible to switch an NPC's gender? Prince will regret asking...    Featuring Fem!Kenshin and Fem!Sunshine
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own ½ Prince. If I did then I would make a real life Meatbun and take him everywhere with me.**

**This chapter is dedicated to RurouniSakura. She's awesome!**

* * *

><p>"Kenshin as a female? That guy is just creepy…" Prince muttered to himself as he walked to the throne room of the palace.<p>

"What are you talking to yourself about? Ooh! Did you finally get a girlfriend for real? Or maybe a boyfriend? It works either way for you. " Lolidragon said as she appeared behind Prince.

"Ah! Don't just pop out of nowhere! Give some warning next time and no, I don't want a girlfriend!" Prince yelled as he straightened his horn helmet that had almost fell off when he jumped in the air from surprise.

"So you want a boyfriend then? Hmm, I'll see what I can find." She said and winked lecherously at Prince. "Then again, you already have all the best guys trying to get you. Even if Gui does think you are a guy yourself. I wonder what he would do if he knew you were a girl?"

"A girl? That reminds me, Artic Fox was asking me to do something and I'm not even sure if it's possible."

"What is it? You can do almost anything in Second Life. Oh, I get it!" Lolidragon squealed and smirked at Prince. "Is Artic Fox your boyfriend? Does he want to-"

A red faced Prince quickly slapped his hand over her mouth.

"No! He wants to know if it was possible for me to switch Kenshin's gender to a girl!"

"Usually, you can't switch pet's genders because Second Life tries to keep it as realistic as possible but since you have me, the super awesome, not so hidden GM, I can tweak some things here and there." Lolidragon said, nodding proudly before turning to Prince with a sharp expression. "Well? What are you waiting for? Let's go!" She then grabbed his arm and practically dragged him down the hall to a training ground where Kenshin could usually be found.

Sure enough, Kenshin was sparring one on twenty with some random players. Lolidragon dropped Prince on the ground before shaking him by his shoulders. "Open his profile! Open it!"

Still a little dazed from having his head knocked on the floor a few times, Prince opened Kenshin's pet profile but started to protest when Lolidragon began to tap the box in seemingly random spots which called up a large amount of numbers that made Prince's head hurt from looking at it. "We should ask his permission first! We can't just-"

The words caught in his throat when Kenshin started to shine with a white light. The people he had been sparring with, all men, backed away as everyone on the field was blinded.

"What is this?"

Prince looked up, still shielding his face and blinking his eyes rapidly as he tried to get his sight back. The voice that had spoken was feminine and unfamiliar yet he recognized the slightly gruff tone of it. As the spots disappeared from his vision and the dust that had somehow been kicked up began to clear, he spotted a slim figure standing in the middle of the field.

Kenshin was now a pretty teenage looking girl. Her hair tie had somehow fallen off in the blast so her red hair now reached the backs of her knees. Her face was now more heart shaped and her eyes larger and more expressive. Her already feminine build had shrunk even further till her beginner's tunic was slightly tight at her chest and was baggy around her waist. She must have shrunk a foot through the gender change because her leaf-patterned haori billowed around her and brushed the ground. To summarize, she was gorgeous and if Prince were a real guy then he would be staring hungrily like the men that Kenshin had been sparring with were now doing.

"Darn it! You're pretty!" Lolidragon said, sulking.

"What just happened?" Kenshin said calmly, but let out a very small, un-Kenshin like squeak of surprise when she heard her voice. She quickly began to check her body and stared in a dazed way at her ill-fitting tunic and long hair. She snapped her head back up and glared at Prince as she began to stalk towards him.

"What did you do?" She stated in a deadly voice.

"That's my sign to leave, lunch break is fun!" Lolidragon said before speeding away and leaving Prince alone against the angry redhead.

"Lolidragon!" Prince cried before jumping out of the way of a sword. "What was that for?"

"You turned me into a female. I think I have every right to kill you." Kenshin stated ominously before preparing to strike again. Luckily for Prince, who was still dazed and confused as to why the usually calm Kenshin was being so impulsive, Wicked jumped in front of him and blocked the sword.

"Are you okay, Your Highness?" Gui said after glaring at Wicked for saving his Prince before he could.

"Yeah." Prince said as he began to back away from Kenshin.

"Why did that woman attack you, and who is she anyway?" Wolf said as he and other Infinite City officials arrived.

"How did you all know to come here?" Prince asked.

"There was a giant flare of light so I thought that Your Highness was in danger. What happened?" Gui said as he hugged Prince and was subsequently hit in the face.

"That," Prince laughed nervously and said, "is Kenshin."

Immediately, everyone did a double take and Kenshin let out another roar of anger at the attention before returning to trying to get at Prince.

"How did you turn him into a girl?" Wolf asked, mystified, as he sent a strengthening spell at Wicked "And why is he so angry? He never shows this much emotion."

"I wonder…" Yu Lian muttered. "Could he be this emotional because of all the female hormones?"

Everyone turned to stare at Kenshin and the male turned female was so shocked at Yu Lian's comment that she paused for a second to stare back at her. Unfortunately for her, that was the exact second that Wicked swung at her and she was quickly knocked down. Wolf rushed over and started to heal her. Kenshin winced and tried to get up but her new chest and the cut on her side made the position awkward for her.

"Why did you turn me into a female?" Kenshin said as she forced herself to a sitting position, ignoring the pain and Wolf's protests as she fought to keep an uninterested expression.

"I didn't actually do it! Lolidragon did!" Prince said indignantly.

"How did she do it anyways?" Wicked asked.

"It all started when Artic Fox asked me if I could change Kenshin's gender to female and sell him to him so he would have a girlfriend and training partner." Prince continued on quickly when Kenshin adopted a slightly murderous expression. "I said no but Lolidragon found out later and messed around with the programming so Kenshin would be a girl. She did it without my permission."

"Jerk, I'll show you what it's like to change genders…" Kenshin growled as she fingered her sword with a sinister look, which disappeared when Wolf tried to take away her sword. "No! I need it to kill him a few times!"

She was about to protest more until Sunshine sat down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, Kenshin." Kenshin just sighed but she looked more relaxed with the person who knew her best beside her. Sunshine smiled at her and asked excitedly, "So what's it like being a girl?"

Kenshin looked annoyed at Sunshine but any response was cut off when Fairsky suddenly bolted over and grabbed Prince's arm. "Lolidragon could change Kenshin's gender because he is a NPC, right?" She asked.

"Yes?" Prince said in a confused and nervous way as he tried to get out of Fairsky's surprisingly iron strong grip. Fairsky smiled evilly before turning to the others who looked just as confused as Prince. "One second."

She then rushed off, dragging Prince behind her. Wicked asked an equally confused Sunshine, "What is your girlfriend up to?"

Sunshine just shrugged and opened his mouth to reply but he too was cut off when they were all blinded by a bright light. A few seconds later, the light stopped and left behind an extremely confused Sunshine. Her hair was the same as before, probably due to the fact that it was silky and girl like before the gender change. Her face was more feminine which added to her completely innocent look. Her chest was noticeably larger then before but it was also a good deal smaller then Kenshin's, a fact that Kenshin noticed and glared at. All of the others just looked surprised and a little exasperated at Sunshine.

Sunshine giggled at Kenshin's glares towards her chest, the sound like a bell, and beamed up at everyone. "How do I look?" She asked in a high, musical voice.

The others exchanged glances. Where Kenshin had ended up looking like a hot sixteen year old, Sunshine looked more like a cute little girl. It really made them wonder what that meant as far as their personalities went.

"Ah! You're so cute!" Fairsky squealed as she appeared out of nowhere and hugged Sunshine with a satisfied looking Lolidragon walking up behind her and a shuddering Prince.

"Were you looking for Lolidragon when you left so she could change me?" Sunshine asked as she hugged Fairsky back.

"Yes, I'm sorry I didn't ask first but I really wanted to see what you looked like as a girl!"

"Don't worry, I'm not mad." Sunshine said reassuringly. Fairsky instantly brightened before smiling excitedly at him.

"Now we have to dress you up!"

"Huh?"

"You are so cute as a girl! I need to see how you look in a dress!" Fairsky said energetically and tugged Sunshine to her feet. "Don't worry, I'll have Lolidragon change you back by the end of the day. Maybe we could even get Kenshin to dress up! I bet she would look good in black!" Kenshin glared at her but didn't move to get up, instead staring sulkily at the ground. That is, until she remembered who had turned her into her current gender.

"Lolidragon…" She growled as she withdrew her sword from the sheath.

"It was all in good fun, Kenshin. Besides, you are really hot as a girl and- Hey! Watch where you're pointing that! Any help here? Guys!" Lolidragon yelled as she tried to dodge Kenshin's sword. The others were gathered around Prince who was still shivering and muttering.

"S-scary…" He said as he remembered the women's ominous faces promising to kill him painfully if he didn't open Sunshine's profile.

"Have no fear, my Prince, Gui will protect you!" Gui said as he hugged Prince.

"Get off of me!" Prince yelled and hit Gui in the face. He then proceeded to beat him until he was a bloody mess on the floor.

Wolf sighed and said to Yu Lian with a smile as a female Kenshin tried to stab Lolidragon and Gui hovered on the edge of death, "Everything's back to normal."

* * *

><p><strong>:D? Do you like it? If you do then click on that tiny box down there that says review. If you hate it, you can still click on that box and tell me what you hate. Were the character OOC (I have an excuse for Kenshin), did you just not like the idea, or are you allergic to meatbuns? I shall listen and reply to any problems with it that you have and try to fix them. Except for the meatbuns. You are on your own there.<strong>

**I'll also accept any requests for a second chapter to see Fairsky dressing up Sunshine and all of them forcing Kenshin to do it. Be honest with yourself, who doesn't want to see a Fem!Kenshin in a dress? ^o^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own ½ Prince. If I did, then Prince's career as a singer would have never existed.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ X ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kenshin stalked down a dark alleyway with her sword out and ready to be used. "I will get my revenge for this, Lolidragon. I will!" She shouted in frustration before storming out back out to the main road.

She had been trying to avoid the main road for many reasons. First of all was the fact that it seemed like she was quite attractive as a woman. She had already had to punch five guys' lights out and run away from one mob that didn't seem to realize that "no" didn't mean she was playing hard to get and threatening them with a sword actually wasn't an inviting gesture for them to try and kiss her. Kenshin sometimes wondered if all human males had something wrong with them, that purple haired bard who seemed to enjoy being beaten up by Prince being a wonderful example.

There was also another reason why she was avoiding the crowds of people.

"So it is possible." A familiar voice said contemplatively from behind her.

"You." Kenshin hissed, the one word containing so much pure rage and hate that everyone around her began to back away. She turned to face the passively watching man across from her.

"I will have to pay Prince for this." Artic Fox stated calmly as he began to walk around the silently fuming Kenshin and inspect her. He nodded his head, satisfied, before kneeling in front of Kenshin and saying with a completely emotionless voice, "Will you marry me?"

Kenshin was speechless for a moment, an expression of shock and disgust on her face before she slowly began to draw her sword as an aura of death gathered behind her.

"You should run now," She growled through her teeth.

Artic Fox frowned; he didn't understand why his soon to be wife looked so angry. This was more emotion then he had ever seen Kenshin show. Was having Kenshin's gender changed to female a bad idea?

He would have tried to decipher it longer but his training to become the strongest was telling him to try and get away from Kenshin as far away as possible unless he wanted to be Corpse Camped to Level One. Kenshin usually didn't kill him in their spars but the female samurai wasn't looking too merciful at the moment. Artic Fox began to run as quick as possible down the road and Kenshin gave chase.

"Get back here!" Kenshin yelled as she attempted to stab Artic Fox only to have him duck under the katana.

Artic Fox was even more confused now. She had just told him to run, why was she telling him to stop now? Kenshin was so much more confusing as a girl.

Kenshin swung the sword once more and grinned when she felt it hit something solid but she quickly frowned when she heard the clang of metal and felt her sword get yanked out of her hands from behind her. She whirled around to get a look at whoever dared to get in her way when she heard a feminine voice shout, "Get her!"

She caught a glimpse of a familiar smirking redhead before something collided with the back of her head and she felt herself succumb to blackness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh…" Kenshin rolled over and groaned silently from the pain in the back of her head before she sat up quickly and looked around, suddenly alert. She was lying on the floor in a claustrophobic, little room. The only furniture was a wall length mirror and a nondescript door. She got up to try and open the door but she suddenly froze.

There was something different. Her clothes felt way too silky and there had been a swishing sound when she stood up instead of the usual rustle from her robe. Kenshin hurried over to the mirror and stared at herself.

She was wearing a black strapless dress that went down to a few inches over her knee. Her hair was down and it looked like someone had managed to brush the tangles in it that Kenshin had given up on a long time ago. She looked around the tiny room for her clothes but found nothing. She shook her head at her own foolishness before stepping closer to the mirror so she could look at her face.

She hadn't seen her newly feminine face yet, only the obvious changes of her body through her clothes. So it was another small shock to see the face she saw everyday in mirrors staring back at her but looking so different. There was a light, barely noticeable dusting of makeup that empathized her now large, dark brown eyes and her hair had been straightened so that it curled slightly at the ends. Her inspection of herself was cut short when something suddenly slammed into her side.

She instinctively tensed and reached for her side where her sword usually was. She relaxed and took another look at her attacker when she heard a familiar, high voice say, "Isn't this fun, Kenshin?"

Kenshin almost felt a smile touch her lips when she saw Sunshine dance around her in a schoolgirl's uniform. However, the smile disappeared when the source of her problems stuck her head in the small room, a proud smirk on the red haired thief's face.

"Lolidragon," Kenshin growled as she fought against the urge to reach for her sword that currently wasn't there. Lolidragon backed away a little and laughed nervously. Kenshin glared and took a step forward, making Lolidragon tense up so she would be ready to run away again. However, Kenshin just brushed past her into a larger room filled with two couches. Fairsky was sitting on one of them and she jumped up and started to inspect Kenshin as soon as she saw her.

"See, Lolidragon? I told you she would look great in black!" Fairsky said happily as she circled Kenshin.

Kenshin struggled with the urge to get angry again but she managed to rule her face into her usual emotionless state.

"Where are my clothes?"

"You mean that dusty, old tunic?" Fairsky said, oblivious to the barely controlled rage of Kenshin. "I threw it out."

Kenshin's resolve against murdering Fairsky started to crumble but she then felt something shoved into her arms. She blinked and held up what looked like a kimono. She stared questioningly at Lolidragon who just smiled at her.

"That is close to what you usually wear, right? And you seem to have a Japanese look to you so I thought it seemed fitting."

Kenshin stared at her a little more before shrugging and walking back into the smaller room. With a small amount of difficulty due to the fact that she had her eyes closed the entire time she was changing, (she may not be human but that didn't mean she was going to look at herself like _that)_ she emerged again in the kimono which was a shade of red only slightly lighter then her hair and was embroidered with a yellow dragon near the bottom. She had also kept her hair down since she couldn't find a hair tie. Lolidragon stared critically at her for a moment before smugly telling Fairsky, "I told you she would look better in red."

Fairsky sighed, defeated, before handing Lolidragon some money. Kenshin's eyebrow twitched a little at the exchange but Sunshine quickly jumped in front of her and started gushing about how pretty Kenshin looked.

"Lolidragon is right! You really do look nice in red! So is that why you wear red normally? Maybe you actually do care about how you look even when you are a guy!" Sunshine gasped as Kenshin tried to figure out how she should reply to that when another door that Kenshin hadn't even noticed opened and Artic Fox stepped in.

"Hello wife," Artic Fox said. "You have been here?"

"You got married?" Sunshine asked.

"No," Kenshin said ominously as she continued to glare at Artic Fox.

"So why did he call you wife?" Sunshine said, still confused.

Lolidragon took pity on Kenshin and the soon to be dead Artic Fox, "He wants to marry Kenshin for some reason. Don't worry Kenshin, I'll get rid of him." She walked up to Artic Fox with her most seductive face. "You're pretty hot. Why don't you ditch that tomboy and be my husband?"

Artic Fox looked at her with a slightly puzzled look on his face. "Why would I want to do that? Kenshin is a much stronger training partner and even if I were to be looking for a more visually appealing wife, she still beats you."

"…Have fun." Lolidragon growled murderously and handed Kenshin her sword.

"Gladly."

"Are we going to start training now?" Artic Fox asked obliviously as Kenshin and Lolidragon stalked toward him.

**~~~~ X ~~~~~~~~~~~ X ~~~~~~~~~~~~ X ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ X ~~~~~~~~ X**

**I am so sorry for the delay! I meant for this to be done two weeks ago but all the tests are happening this time of year and I also had a writer's block for most of it. Let's just say that I wrote two sentences, stared at it, rewrote them, and stared at them again. I ended up erasing it all and starting over. I wanted to post this as soon as possible so I just reread it quickly. If there are any mistakes or you just hate this chapter, then I'm preparing a bonfire to cook my ramen over. And I am claiming artistic license on putting Kenshin in a kimono. I'm into anime and Japan so it transferred here along with the fact that I barely know anything about China. Sorry China!**

**Please review! Or I'll sic Kenshin on you! **


End file.
